


Three words, say it and I'm yours

by looonylei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Slytherins, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looonylei/pseuds/looonylei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HARRY WIPED SEVERUS AND DRACO’S MEMORY OF HIM AND THEIR RELATIONSHIP, AND SEND THE TWO OUT OF BRITAIN TO BE PROTECTED AND AWAY FROM DANGER, ALSO TO SAVE THE TWO FROM HEART BREAK WHEN HARRY DIE. BUT HARRY WASN'T EXPECTING THAT EVEN THEIR MINDS FORGET, THEIR HEARTS WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER. AND THREE WORDS FROM SEVERUS IS NEEDED TO BRING THEM BACK TOGETHER AGAIN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace ungraceful asusual. Whats with him still hadn’t any idea how to properly used that blasted fireplace. And add to the fact that his whole body was currently shaking from too much exposure the cruciatus curse. Stupid Dark Lord. 

 

‘’Harry,’’ he turned to his side and saw the headmaster got up from his chair and approached him.

 

‘’Professor, sorry i didn’t know you're still awake,’’ he muttered as he slowly stood up when he felt his body relax a bit.

 

‘’That’s quite alright my boy. Have you been-’’

 

‘’Yeah,’’

 

“Harry, i think you should stop this already,’’ suggested the headmaster. Worry and concern visible to his now non twinkling eyes. He knew that he can’t do anything to change his mind about their plan. He was certain that Harry could protect and take care of himself. He already survived two years implementing the plan, and he knew that HArry would succeed, but still he can’t help himself to worry every time Harry was summoned.

 

‘’Professor, we've already discuss about this about a hundred of times. I can’t stop now. Not now when im almost done. Just give me one or two more months, i promise within that month i’ll already gather all the information i needed, then after that i'm not going to go back there anymore,’’ explain HArry calmly but firmly.

 

With a heavy sighed Dumbledore nodded in understanding. ‘’Very well, you should go now and have some rest for the big day tomorrow, i'm sure Molly and Narcissa prepare a small celebration for your graduation.

 

Harry huffed. ‘’Oh i’m not sure about that professor. When i went there yesterday, the biggest party hall at the villa was almost done with the decorations. I doubt that can be consider as small celebration,’’

 

Dumbledore chuckled ‘’Indeed. Well off you go now my boy,’’

 

With that Harry straightened up and walked towards the door.

 

‘’Goodnight Professor,’’

 

“Goodnight Harry,’’ was the soft respond before the door shut close.

 

Harry went straight to the gryffindor tower, but before he reached the stairway something or someone caught his eyes in the hallway towards the dungeon. It seems his whole world suddenly stopped. And his heart clenched painfully. No. That can’t be possible. They’re not here. They’re still out of the country away from him. He was just seeing things. He harshly shook his head to stop himself from hallucinating, then he continued his way towards the gryffindor tower. When he reached their dorm room, he took his potion from his trunk, and drunk it like it was just water, though the taste was very nasty, but years of drinking it already made his tongue numbed into the foul taste.Afterwards he flung himself on his bed, but it seems even how tired he felt at the moment, sleeping was in the last thing on his mind. He absently caressed the ring on his finger, and finally lose the will to fight, and gave in to the urge to cry his heart out.


	2. Chapter 2

“Harry, wake up. It’s our graduation day today. You need to prepare now,’’ exclaimed Hermione as she pulled the duvet off of Harry.

 

Harry groaned and cast tempus, then groaned again when he saw the time.

 

‘’For merlin’s sake mione, it’s still too bloody early. give me half an hour, no make it one more hour or two. I haven’t got a proper sleep yet. I think i’m starting to lose my sanity. I’m starting to hallucinate last night, i’m seeing things that is so impossible for me to see,’’ Harry explained a bit distraught.

 

“Oh Harry, what happen?” asked Hermione softly as she sat beside her brother. Two years ago, her parents was murdered by death eaters. She was in emotional wreck. Her last remaining family was already gone. She felt so helpless and alone. Then one day Harry came to her and asked her if she wanted him to be his adopted brother. She was so happy at that moment and accepted it wholeheartedly, then they immediately undergo the blood adoption and filed it for legalization. Since then she was already Hermione Potter, sister of Harry Potter. 

 

She loved Harry so much that she was willing to do anything just to make him happy, but what was happening now, she felt horrible that her brother was suffering to save them all.

 

‘’On my way up here last night, i thought i saw them walked towards the dungeon, mione. But i know that it can’t be possible. They’re not here, and i know that i can’t see them ever again,’’ harry muttered sadly

 

“Oh,” was just what Hermione managed to say, and Harry abruptly knew something was wrong.

‘’What do you mean ;oh’ mione?” he asked dreading for the answer

 

‘’Well.. you see Harry…-’’ she stuttered feeling uneasy

 

“Hermione,’’ he hissed

 

‘’Oh merlin! Fine. They’re really here Harry. They arrived yesterday afternoon,’’ she blurted out

 

Harry froze. No. That can’t be. They’re not supposed to be here. He quickly jumped out off his bed, then ran towards the headmaster’s office. Hermione trailing behind. They met Ron on their way and looked at Hermione in confusion as to why his best friend was livid this early in the morning.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked following behind

 

“He saw them last night,’’ replied Hermione. She was terrified, but not for her brother, but for the headmaster who was surely the one send the two slytherin back here in Britain. Oh everybody knew how it is to be in the receiving end of Harry’s temper when it comes to those two slytherin.

 

“Bloody hell,’’ was all Ron managed to say

 

Harry slammed the door opened, his magic explode at the same time causing the entire castle to shake, which cause everyone in the castle to panic. Unfortunately, the headmaster’s office was totally destroyed, but headmaster wasn’t in there, much to Harry’s annoyance. ‘we’re not done yet, you old coot’ Harry thought as he strode out of the total wreck office.

 

Albus arrived a minute later, shocked at the state of his office.

 

Harry stayed in their dorm room until the ceremony started. He let Hermione prepare everything for him. He’s not in the mood to do anything at the moment. How dare that old fool broke his promise.

 

Hermione looked at her brother who was currently lost in his thoughts. She knew that when it comes to those two slytherin, Harry was so vulnerable. She knew that he loved them so much, and he was hurting badly because he can’t be with them. Every thing that Harry was doing now, all the pain, suffering and sacrifices was for those two he loved the most. 

 

When she first found out about the plan and the bargain, she was livid. At first she blamed those two, she thought that if not for them, Harry won’t sacrifice everything. But later she then realized that even not for those two, Harry would still do what he was doing now.

 

She was startled when Harry suddenly spoke. ‘’I thought I've already get over with them, mine. But when i saw them last night… It hurts like hell mione, i missed them badly,’’ he muttered softly. Tears now streaming in his cheeks.

 

Hermione knew that there aren’t anything she could say that would make her brother feel better, so she just held him close and let him cry everything out. Her own tears streaming down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

The Great hall was filled with happy witches and wizard’s. Despite the fact that their in the middle of an upcoming war, they still want this ceremony to be cheerful and meaningful. The ceremony was about to start at any moment, only waiting for one important person. Harry Potter.

 

Everyone knew that Harry had been actively participating in minimizing the dark side this past year. In fact he was the one leading the team in every mission.

 

When the Great hall door opened and Harry walked in, everybody gone silent. Even though everybody was well aware of the physical changes of their golden boy, they were still mesmerized every time they saw him well dressed and clean up. But the reaction of the two slytherin at the head table was the most outstanding.

 

Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape was engrossed in their own conversation that they haven’t noticed that the person everyone was waiting already entered the great hall. Both of them was annoyed, saying that Potter still haven’t change of being an arrogant and attention seeker, letting people wait for his presence.

 

But when the entire hall gone silent, they snapped their gaze towards the door and was shocked when Potter strode in. This was not the Potter they knew two years ago. This boy, no, this young man, radiates great power and confidence. And as much as they hate to admit it, he was stunning, gorgeous, breathtaking. Gone were the scrawny little boy, with large round glasses and messy black hair. And what shocked them more, was the odd tingling sensation they felt the moment they laid eyes on the green eyed gryffindor.

 

Harry flinched inwardly when everyone gone still the moment he entered the great hall./ taking a deep breath, he held his head up high, and strode towards his seat confidently. He was well aware of a pair of silvery grey eyes, and onyx eyes that was staring at him intently from the head table, that very moment he stepped i the great hall. And now he was having a hard time restraining himself from wondering his gaze in that part of the head table, where the two slytherin seated. His heart was clenching painfully with the thought that they’re just there, so near, yet so far. Untouchable. Unreachable. He wanted badly to ran towards them, to tell them everything, just to feel their warm embrace again. Those arms that always provide him comfort and safety. his sanctuary. His HOME. Where he belong, and always will.

 

His thoughts was cut off when someone nudged him from his side, and his name was called once again. But the moment he stood up, a loud explosion and scream from outside interupted the peaceful ceremony, then all hell broke lose.


End file.
